wscottfandomcom-20200215-history
Missouri Avengers
Missouri Avengers is an animated short film by W. Scott Pattullo. It was released on August 22, 2019 and runs for 8 minutes and 50 seconds. It is available to view on his YouTube channel. Plot A superhero named Big Bad Bowen meets other heroes and villains throughout his crimefighting career and eventually forms a team of superheroes. The story is meant to be a superhero parody. Synopsis In begins in the 1980's when a young Steve Bowen is pretending to be a superhero. And even though his parents discouraged it, Steve grew up to be a superhero anyway. He even rescued cats from trees. He called himself Big Bad Bowen. But one day in 2009, Steve finally got a date with someone he met online. He was so excited that he had to blow off some energy and fight crime before the date. While jumping from rooftop to rooftop in St. Louis, Big Bad Bowen's sidekick, Scotty P, found a crime nearby that he could thwart. Dr. Villainous was attempting to rob a jewelry store. Before the fight, Hair Girl arrived on the scene, intending to do the same thing. So Big Bad Bowen and Hair Girl fight side-by-side in order to stop Dr. Villainous and his goons. Afterward, they part ways. Later that night, the girl Steve was dating turned out to be Hair Girl. And soon after, they were married, thus forming the superhero team Missouri Avengers. Cast *Andrew Pattullo as Steve / Big Bad Bowen *Sarah Bolla as Katie / Hair Girl *W. Scott Pattullo as Scotty P and Narrator *Isaac Winset as Dr. Villainous *Brittany Leon Reyes as Cat Owner *Will Pattullo as Male Bystander *Donna Pattullo as Female Bystander Crew *Writer/Director/Producer/Animator/Editor: W. Scott Pattullo *Original story idea: Steve Bowen Production Development and production When Scott's friend Steve Bowen got married in 2009, he asked Scott to draw a comic as if he and his new wife were superheroes. Scott did so, eventually getting the idea to turn the comic into an animated cartoon. Scott worked on the animation on-and-off in the coming years and eventually completed it in the summer of 2019. A few clips from the short film currently appear in Scott's demo reel. Software To create the short film, Scott used the traditional animation program DigiCel FlipBook, the image-editing program Paint Shop Pro, the video-editing programs Adobe After Effects and Ulead VideoStudio, and the audio-editing program Audacity. Production Babies The "production babies" were those babies born to the people that worked on the film (including the voice cast, in this case) during production. Music Scott added copyrighted music to his animation only for fun and to work on his editing and film-making skills. The music clips used are listed below. *''I Love Being a Turtle'' by Klaus Badelt - TMNT original score - Copyright 2007 Atlantic Records *''End Credits'' by Joseph LoDuca - The Librarian: Quest for the Spear soundtrack - Copyright 2004 La-La Land Records *''Hello MOTO'' - Motorola ringtone *''California Girls'' by The Beach Boys - Summer Days (And Summer Nights!!) - Copyright 1965 Capitol Records *''Brick House'' by The Commodores - Commodores - Copyright 1977 Motown *''Batman Theme'' by Neal Hefti and Nelson Riddle - Batman (1966) - Copyright 1966 RCA Victor *''Smooth Criminal'' by Michael Jackson - Bad - Copyright 1987 Epic Records *''White & Nerdy'' by "Weird Al" Yankovic - Straight Outta Lynwood - Copyright 2006 Volcano Entertainment Release The short film was published to Scott's YouTube Channel on August 22, 2019. Appearances Gallery A select few images are in the gallery below. For all images, see Category:Images from Missouri Avengers. BigBadBowen1.png|Big Bad Bowen BigBadBowenHairGirl-argue.png|Big Bad Bowen and Hair Girl HairGirl1.png|Hair Girl MOAvengers-team.png|The team ScottyP1.png|Scotty P SteveBowenshouse.png|Steve Bowen's house StLouis--fake.png|St. Louis DrVillainous1.png|Dr. Villainous The short film The parody animated short film Missouri Avengers has been embedded below. See also *List of W. Scott Pattullo's animation External links *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=STRhn1MGLI4 Missouri Avengers] on YouTube Category:2D animation Category:Animation Category:Missouri Avengers Category:Short films